


Ending 3 - Sacrifice

by NearSatoshi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Suicide, Yikes, third ending au, this is. dark.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearSatoshi/pseuds/NearSatoshi
Summary: Max works out a way she can save both Arcadia Bay and Chloe from the storm she created. Although, this may not be the most ideal method.





	Ending 3 - Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first take on an alternate ending for Life Is Strange. I thought this could have easily fit as a third possible ending sequence.
> 
> The bold lyrics are from Crosses by Jose Gonzalez
> 
> Enjoy.

**_-Ending 3 – Sacrifice-_ **

 

Whirling, twirling winds howled their way closer to Arcadia Bay, threatening to destroy the entire town in its path.

"This is my storm, I caused this! I caused all of this!" Max cried, backing closer towards the lighthouse, gesturing vibrantly towards the water.

"Fuck that Max, you were given powers you didn't ask for, this isn't your fault!" Chloe stepped closer to her friend, raising her voice over the screaming winds as they continued to grow closer.

"Everyone here deserves to live! And I've doomed everyone to an early grave! You don't understand Chloe, this is all my fault!" The brunette grew closer to the ledge, her voice raising alongside her anxiety. She continued to yell, soon layering self-loathing over self-blame. "I never asked for these powers! I don't deserve them!"

"Max, please! Stop this! You can fix this!"

"No, Chloe, I can't!"

The winds raged on as Chloe pulled out a Polaroid picture from her pocket. The photograph furiously flapped around in the wind as the blur haired girl tried to hand it over. "You can fix this!"

Max stopped for a moment to stare at the butterfly before taking the photo into her hands. "This all happened, because I used my powers to save you," Max made eye contact with Chloe, "You need to stay alive, and so does everyone else. If my fucking with time caused this, it'll all stop if I remove my powers from this string theory." The brunettes grip loosened and the photo flew into the wind, flying away to never be seen again unless it somehow washed up onto the shore.

"Max? What the fuck are you talking about?"

Max continued to step backwards, soon walking gently into the frail guard railing of the cliff, causing loose pieces of wood and rocks to fall into the storm.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. This is all I can do." Max stepped forward and cupped Chloe's cheeks in her hands, "I love you, I don't want to see you or the bay end this way." She stepped back and let herself fall, being caught into the storm as Chloe reached forwards with all her might, screaming as hands were ripped from her

"Max!"

The bluenette dropped to her knees as the storm instantly started to die down.

"Fuck, no, not this."

She remained on the hill until the storm died down completely, leaving Arcadia Bay in a state of disarray, but not total destruction. Multiple people had already died, but Max had just saved so many, an entire bay, and the one dearest to her.

 

**_\- We'll Cast Some Light And You'll Be Alright -_ **

 

Chloe pushed open the door to the Two Whales Diner, pushing debris and other junk out of the way. "Chloe!" a blonde, older woman came running towards the punk and hugged her tightly, "You're okay, I was worried sick."

"It's alright mum, I'm alright."

"So, where's Max? She came in before, saying she was going after you." Chloe looked down at the ground defeatedly. "You did see her, right?"

"She didn't make it. She stopped the storm for us." A close by, punched-up male walked over, having overheard all of the current conversation. Chloe glanced up at him slightly.

"Did I hear you right? Did you say max didn't make it?" Chloe simply glared at him.

"That's what I said Warren, now fuck off."

"Wow, I only asked a question. I feel bad too man but-" Chloe quickly cut him off, snapping.

"And how the fuck do you think I feel?!?"

"Chloe, that's enough." Joyce, her mother tried to interrupt, but to no avail.

"I've lost both Rachel and Max, why do I have to be the one alive. I'm only here because Max fucking saved me. Shit."

Warren leant over and hugged Chloe, not caring about their lack of closeness or her sudden outburst.

"She saved all of us."

 

**_\- We'll Cast Some Light And You'll be Alright For Now -_ **


End file.
